isufandomcom-20200214-history
Darm
, or Dahm in Legacy of Ys: Books I & II, is the main antagonist of Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter and the prequel Ys Origin. The amalgam of the fallen priest Cain Fact and the Black Pearl, he is responsible for every calamity that befell Ys. History Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter Boss Entry The source of all magic and all demons. Once guided the land of Ys to prosperity, but later spawned demonkind. Some call him the devil. His true form is the Black Pearl -- an item housing unimaginable dark power. Ys Origin Profile (as Cain Fact) The successor to the Fact Priesthood. A stern individual with an overpowering presence. The true puppetmaster of the demon invasion, a bid for power at Ys' expense. Boss Entry (as Darm) The ultimate evolution of the demonic essence. Transcending all reason and wielding the darkest power, it confronted Toal. In the end, it was defeated at the blade of the Silver Sword and sealed away within the black pearl. In Games Ys Origin Darm was formerly Cain Fact, the leader of the six priests who govern the mythical Kingdom of Ys along with the twin goddesses. In order to gain the power of the Black Pearl for himself, he allowed the Clan of Darkness and demons to invade Ys, causing the continent of Ys to float. When the twin goddesses became aware of the traitor among the six priests (although they did not know exactly who the traitor was), they went down to the Darm Tower in order to settle the matter with the Clan of Darkness on their own without informing the six priests. In response, Cain Fact assembles the search party to head down to Esteria in order to keep an eye on the goddesses. At the end of Toal's route in Ys Origin, he shows up and finishes Dalles off, revealing his true colors in the process, and tries to destroy the floating island of Ys in order to release the portion of the black pearl's power that is used to keep the island floating. He then proceeds to fuse with the black pearl and become the demon king Darm. Nonetheless, he is defeated by his son Toal and gets sealed by the twin goddesses. Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter The seal gets broken 700 years later by Dark Fact, one of the descendants of the six priests. Darm revives Dalles and Zava and uses them as his enforcers to terrorize the floating island of Ys by demanding human sacrifices from villages in order to kill off the descendants of the six priests. Ultimately, the floating island comes down to the land of Esteria, allowing Darm to use the full magic of the Black Pearl. However, this time, he is defeated for good by Adol, the swordsman from the outer land who is chosen by the twin goddesses. Gallery cain.jpg|Cain Fact before fusing with the black pearl. darm3.jpg|Darm in its second phase in Ys Origin darm4.jpg|Darm about to be vanquished for the first time by his son Toal Fact at the end of Ys Origin. darm2.jpg|Darm in Ys II Eternal Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Ys Origin Characters Category:Ys II Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ys OVA Characters Category:Ys IV Characters Category:Darm